The invention relates to a cover plate for a crankcase and a method for assembling said cover plate.
DE 198 55 562, a patent held by the applicant, discloses a crankase. In addition to the chamber for the crankshaft, this crankcase comprises additional chambers, which extend from the long side of the crankcase into its interior. These chambers are formed by the two end panels, a part of the base, and a panel that is adjacent to the crankshaft space. Auxiliary units, specifically pumps and heat exchanger, filters and oil reservoirs, are mounted inside the chambers. In the assembly process, the auxiliary units are installed from the long side. The chambers are then sealed off with a side plate. In the area around the crankshaft chamber, the base of the crankcase is sealed with a cover plate.
Proceeding from the above-described state of the art, the object of the present invention is to improve upon this with respect to an installation-friendly solution.
This object is attained by the present invention via a cover plate for a crankcase, which extends over the entire base of the crankcase. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the auxiliary units are mounted on this cover plate, forming a single structural unit. And in configuring for this, the cover plate is equipped with channels for conveying media, as well as recesses.
The solution of the invention and its configurations offers the advantage that the cover plate with the auxiliary units can be installed in a single operation from the underside of the crankcase. This results in lower assembly costs and/or improved maintenance access in comparison with the current state of the art. By incorporating the channels for conveying media into the cover plate, the number of sealing points in the crankcase is reduced. With the state-of-the-art crankcase, for example, the line connecting a pump and a heat exchanger passes through the crankshaft chamber. In contrast, with the assembly of the crankcase in the invention, the corresponding lead-through for these lines are dispensed with, resulting in a reduction in the cost of producing the crankcase.
In one configuration of the invention, the cover plate is equipped with a first and a second suction points for the pumps. In accordance with another configuration, the cover plate is equipped with a fluid-channeling device, via which the lubricant can be drawn out of the crankshaft chamber to these first and second suction points. With this fluid-channeling device and the two suction points, dry sump lubrication can be realized.